Gazes At The Sky
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Drabble Collection. #2.  For Risha.  Because Mikan and Koko were always friends and that would never change
1. Just A Fairy Tale

**Gazes At The Sky**

With all my ideas popping up like 'Whack a Moles', I just had to make a drabble collection.

Oh, and I rambled in this one. Hope you don't mind. ;)

**Title**: Just A Fairy Tale  
><strong>Number<strong>: #1

**Dedication**: _Maria _(**this . pen . is. red.**)_,_ because I was inspired by her Distance Between Two Worlds' first drabble. :) Which is amazing, by the way. So remember to check it out~!  
><strong>PairingCharacters**: Ruka  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Disclaimer: Nothing of Gakuen Alice belongs to me. Except a share of the fandom, thank you very much. :D

x

**/ Just A Fairy Tale** **/**

When she had turned her amber eyes to you, ones that sparkled with fresh tears, all you could do was keep your heart from jumping out in a frenzy. You had always loved this girl. Her naivety, her sunlit attitude, her never-ending smiles that would continually give you strength. You wanted her. More than you would admit. Yet you chose what was good for _her_ instead.

You had always wanted to help her, whether it be making her smile or a simple conversation complimented with your always flustered face. You wanted to _save_ her, but deep down, you knew. You knew that you weren't strong enough for her. Heaven be damned though. You never cared about inner strength, and neither did she. But _he _did. Your best friend did. And so did everyone else. And perhaps, you hated it. You hated the fact that it was your kindness that caused you to hand her over. And sometimes, you felt like killing yourself for not getting angry at your best friend. But not her. You could _never_ stay mad at her.

You loved her so. Perhaps too much to let her go.

But even then, you would vaguely remember that it wasn't your best friend that fell for her first. It was _you_. Sure, you respected him enough to wait for him, but that didn't mean your heart waited. No, your heart sped right along, despite your shouts, and raced to be first. To be first in her eyes.

But things changed, and he made his move, never waiting for you. And for that reason, you hated your best friend. You hated that he didn't wait for you, despite your lead. You hated the fact that he won in her eyes. You hated everything revolving around him and her together. But again, you didn't blame her. You _couldn't. _Just couldn't blame her. Then the AAO came, and she was their target. You were desperate to protect her, despite of your own weaknesses, but you couldn't and froze. So Natsume took over. He did the protecting, the comforting. And all you could do was watch, and fervently pray that his job would be handed down to you, despite your hesitation before.

And finally then, his job was passed to you. Only you. You wanted to scream in joy, wanted to laugh at Natsume's pained expression, but what made you stunned speechless was the look on _her _face. It was tear-stricken, and you froze. You learned. That it wasn't right to win. It just wasn't. So you stopped. You stopped being a rival, the arch nemesis, and instead, you chose the post of 'Protector of Happiness'. _ Her happiness._ But that didn't work either, when you realized that it wasn't _you_ who made her happy. But him. Again. You couldn't stop your bitter thoughts from overwhelming you then. _It's him again. Always, just him. He takes everything you could ever want._

_Everything… _

No, just her, but she was everythingto_ you._

You wanted to hurt him, do anything, so that you would win instead, so that the outcome would be changed. Anything. But you didn't. You shook away your bitter thoughts, ones that were brimmed with hatred. You remembered, you thought. Of all the things you both did together. As friends. And then as rivals. Your childhood and your life, and all the special moments in between.

You knew that you weren't destined to be with her.

But you wished it. You wished for something that never would happen. In fact, there was nothing you wished more than your fairy tale with her. Just with her.

But it wasn't going to happen. Not ever.

Always, just a fairy tale. And only a dream to you. And for you only.

But no matter what, you just couldn't blame _her._ Or him either. Because you remembered, you thought and _**you smiled. **_ One genuine sincere smile…

Even if it was. . . _just a dream. . ._

X

_A review would be nice~_ (Very nice, indeed) :)

~5/21/11

_Ria departing! (Elle) | WT_


	2. Divination Without Confrontation

**Gazes At The Sky**

**A/N: **It's not my best, but I did work hard for it.

**Title:** Divination Without Confrontation  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #2- tinkly  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** KokoxMikan  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> _Risha_, because being friends with you reeeaaaaally makes me happy. Also, this is just the beginning of a package just for you. :)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Chandelier by _Kage no Megami_. Do read that. It's amazing.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

Reviews are highly, _highly, _**HIGHLY**appreciated. :)

**Divination Without Confrontation**

Mikan Sakura surprises all of us when she says she wants to talk to _me_ after she woke up from the check-up. We all know it is going to be her last meeting with us.

Sure, I should have felt honoured. A part of me understands, because Mikan and I were always close. She is my best girl friend and my buddy. But another part, a _much_ bigger part thought: _What about Hotaru, her best friend since kindergarten? What about Natsume?_

But I go in her room anyway, because her wishes are much too important to be cast away to the side like trash. She brightens considerably when she sees me, and even I have to pause to marvel the brightness of her smile.

She has done miracles since she arrived.

Mikan pats at the space in the chair facing her bed, and I know that if she is able to, she will have ushered me to the seat personally.

But she can't, so I sit in the chair with eyes downcast and a frown on my face. She tilts her head at my look and whispers raspily. "Smile."

Eager to appease her as best as I can, I do as she asks, and twin dimples appear on her face as she does the same.

"How are you?"

Mikan clears her voice before answering.

"Fine." She pauses for a split second

"I can feel it, Koko." She breathes out. She places her hand over her heart. "I don't know which one of these beats is my last, but…" she stops and her voice takes on to a completely different edge. "You'll be with me until the end, won't you Koko?" I nod, and my answer says even more.

"We all will."

She gives a tinkly-kind of laugh, one tenth of her usual; and it's slightly forced, but I say nothing.

"That's true, huh?" she giggles, then smiles earnestly. "All of you are such good friends to me." She gives a bright smile and her eyes curve with mirth. I nod slowly. She takes this as a sign of acceptance.

"Hotaru, of course, she'll hit me with her Baka Gun and yell at me, but then," she tilts her head to her side, sweat platted against her hair. "she does it out of love."

"Imai's a good person," I agree amiably.

"She is, isn't she?" she rambles enthusiastically, reminding Koko once again that she _is_ Mikan Sakura, sunshine girl. "—although she doesn't quite show it. And then there's Anna and Nonoko and Inchou. Ruka and Permy." She nods and I hear her whisper, _"I have such good friends."___It almost seems as if she is in awe at her good blessings.

She speaks up after moments of silence. "—and then there's Natsume." I freeze. That is what everyone was most intrigued about all this time ever since the girl came to the Academy. My curiosity fuels the boldness in my voice. "Yeah? What about Natsume?"

I'm not so sure, but I am positive I see her cheeks redden in colour. I smirk. "Yeah?" She smiles faintly. "Natsume is a good friend. He's annoying, but he _cares_. He's like Hotaru, really. Natsume—he's beautiful, kind, and —no, I don't mean it in a feminine way, so wipe that _smirk_ off your face, Koko— and then he's…"

Reason after reason, I listen to her list off everything about Natsume, and then I think just _why_ it isn't Natsume with her right now instead of me. I open my mouth to interrupt but Mikan silences me with her words. "I love him."

I can't help but narrow my eyes at her. "Then _why_, why isn't it Natsume in here and not me? If you claim to love him as much as you do, then wh—"

"That's not it, Koko." Her voice is so soft and quiet, and her eyes are so distant that I shut up immediately.

"That's not it," she repeats gingerly. "I love Natsume, but then I love you too, Koko. You're funny and sweet and one of my best friends. Natsume _can't_ be here right now because I don't want to face him when I'm like this, Koko." Her hands motion desperately to the machines next to her and the tubes piercing through her skin.

My eyes close in understanding. _He'll freak out, knowing him._

"He'll… I don't want to… _see_ him like this, not like this. If I see him, I want both of us to be under our Sakura tree. This isn't what I want, Koko." I am halfway finished digesting her words and her meaning behind them when I notice that she used 'if' instead of a 'when' and it causes an uneasy feeling to bloom in my chest.

"Weren't you always the one to change every 'if' into a 'when'? You _will_ see Natsume under that Sakura tree. I promise." My voice sounds weak even to my ears, but it doesn't matter because I see a hollow smile bloom on her face. She chuckles dryly.

"Maybe you're right."

"I _am_ right," I correct firmly. She gives a half-hearted shrug and a wan smile at my words, and I slap her lightly on the shoulder. "Since when were you the pessimistic one?"

The flickering of a smile appears on her face, and my smile curves up even more.

"Since I got sick and became like this." I grimace at her words, but stop myself by giving a cheeky grin. "Since you met Natsume, you mean. He has that effect on people."

An impish twinkle sparkles in her eye. "That too." We both erupt in laughter with thoughts of both our childish pranks together. She sighs contentedly and leans back against her pillow.

"Thank you, Koko." She says finally without looking at me.

I mentally debate whether to say 'you're welcome' but that is soon forgotten because when she turns to me, all I can think of is that Mikan Sakura has never looked as radiant than she did that very moment. I hesitantly close my eyes and stop myself from reading her mind. I already know what she's thinking through half-closed drowsy lids.

_Take care of Natsume._

I gulp visibly. "That's not possible, Mikan." I avert my eyes while she gives an empty laugh, and the sound chills my entire being.

"What do you mean? _I_ did it. I took care of that idiot." She smiles warmly at me.

"You're a clever guy, Koko."

I grin cheekily at her, despite hearing my heart pound in my ears, and take her small hand in mine. "I know."

She gives me one last soft smile before she leaves altogether, leaving me with one last thought. I grasp her hands, almost desperately, trying to keep the warmth in my hands.

She couldn't leave. Not now. What about Natsume, Imai, and me? She couldn't _—_

My head lifts upward in divination.

"I know," I whisper softly.

_I love you Koko._

_Winterberrytrillium_


End file.
